


Dying During a Dream

by g_oreal



Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Dreams, Not sure where I was goin with these ngl, Poetry, Violence, What kind of poem is this I can’t figure it out, inspired by a dream i just had, its like a vent but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g_oreal/pseuds/g_oreal
Summary: Poetry(?) collection centered around death during dreams
Series: Poetry I Wrote in the Middle of the Night [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1159364





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever died in a dream?

Was it violent? Did you feel the pain? Were your bones broken, muscles rendered useless, skin torn so violently there was no hope of recovery? Did you lie there, conscious longer than possible, feeling your cells decay?

When did you finally wake up?


	2. Chapter 2

People often talk of dying in their sleep as the most peaceful way to go. But we don’t know if that’s true, do we?

You could be suffering, bombarded by nightmares. Or even worse, you could wake up.

What would it be like, I wonder, to die slowly, while you’re awake? No rhyme or reason behind it, your body simply expiring.

Would it hurt?

Could you move?

Or would you simply be awake until you’re not?


End file.
